


Trente Janvier 1876

by Ahelya



Series: Cave Canem [9]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 1876, Family, Female Relationships, Gen, Slice of Life, journal intime
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Extraits du journal d'Edith Phantomhive, grand-mère de Vincent et Frances.





	Trente Janvier 1876

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cave Canem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya). 



> 1\. Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème « Point ». Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné. Le thème en question a été donné pour 3h, heure à laquelle j'étais endormie. Cet OS a donc était écrit en décalé de la nuit en un peu plus d'une heure.
> 
> 2\. Edith Phantomhive (11 mars 1805 – 1er février 1876) est un personnage original, crée pour les besoins de ce recueil. C'est l'épouse de Frédéric Phantomhive et la mère de Cédric, l'époux de Claudia. Elle est donc la grand-mère de Vincent et Frances.

**[Arbre Généalogique des Phantomhive (Descendance de Caleb Phantomhive)](https://ahelya-d.livejournal.com/18847.html) **

 

* * *

 

**30 Janvier 1876**

_Après n'avoir pu quitter ma chambre pendant quelques jours, il semblerait que j'ai enfin réussi à retrouver quelques forces. La toux qui s'était emparée de moi ces derniers jours semblent également avoir disparue. Je n'oublie cependant pas les conseils de mon médecin. Je ne présumerai pas de mes forces. J'espère cependant pouvoir être en mesure de quitter ma chambre aujourd'hui. Frances doit nous rendre visite._

 

_.o._

 

Un coup discret à la porte de sa chambre interrompit Edith alors qu'elle était en train d'écrire son journal, une activité qu'elle avait dû abandonner depuis une longue semaine car elle n'avait pu quitter son lit. Edith n'était guère étonnée par cette interruption en vérité. Elle avait fait appeler un domestique après s'être réveillée. Mais à sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas un domestique qui s'avança dans sa chambre après son invitation à entrer mais Rachel, un plateau dans les mains et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Je suis venue prendre le thé avec vous, Grand-mère. » lui dit-elle.

 

_.o._

 

_Ses pages ont sans doute vu trop souvent ces lignes mais je me dois de les répéter. Rachel est un don du ciel. Le choix de Vincent nous a bien sûr tous surpris mais je crois qu'il n'aurait pu en faire de meilleur. Rachel est si douce et si pleine de vie. Sa joie est plus que bienvenue entre nos vieux murs. Le Domaine est si calme, si vide… Depuis trop longtemps. Les rires étaient si rares avant qu'elle ne vienne. Je sais que Frances a encore quelques doutes sur ce mariage et je comprends ses craintes mais une partie de moi ne peut que se réjouir de l'amour que je vois dans ses yeux et ceux de Vincent._

 

_.o._

 

« Je suis navrée de vous avoir interrompue dans l'écriture de votre journal. Ce n'était pas mon attention.

-Je continuerai plus tard, Rachel. »

Les deux femmes prirent place sur les fauteuils qui se trouvaient devant la cheminée allumée. Rachel servit elle-même le thé et elles commencèrent à discuter.

 

_.o._

 

_Nous nous ressemblons parfois tellement, Rachel et moi. Elle aime si tendrement Vincent, tout comme j'aimais Frédéric. Je ne peux cependant m'empêcher de noter les différences qu'il peut exister entre nous et ce sont ces différences qui me font partager les craintes de Frances. Je n'étais pas l'épouse du Comte Phantomhive. Je n'étais que l'épouse de son frère. Et elle ne sait pas, tout comme moi, je ne savais pas. Peut-être que je devrais lui parler de ce qu'ils font même si je ne sais toujours pas vraiment, même si on ne m'a jamais dit clairement ce qu'ils faisaient. Frédéric n'a jamais voulu que je sache quoi que ce soit. Peut-être devrais-je lui confier mes journaux ? On ne m'a jamais rien expliqué mais j'ai entendu. J'ai vu. Il y a eu une époque où les Phantomhive étaient plus nombreux qu'aujourd'hui et toutes ses conversations qui ont eu lieu devant moi, quelque part, comme si je n'étais même pas là…_

 

_.o._

 

Elles prirent d'abord le thé dans le plus grand silence mais Rachel finit rapidement par lui demander comment elle se portait. Elle lui apprit ensuite que Charles leur avait écrit des Indes. Il y avait une lettre pour Vincent mais il y en avait aussi une autre. Pour elle.

« Je peux aller la chercher et vous la lire immédiatement si vous le désirez, lui dit Rachel.

-Je pensais d'abord à finir ce thé puis à m'habiller mais si vous êtes toujours disposée à me faire la lecture une fois cette tâche accomplie, j'en serais ravie. »

Rachel inclina la tête en souriant puis lui assura que lui faire la lecture était toujours une joie.

 

_.o._

 

_La lettre de Charles était plus que bienvenue. Il ne nous avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis si longtemps et on m'a raconté avec moult détails à quel point le pays pouvait être dangereux. Mais il est comme son grand-père. Il a toujours aimé voyager. Peut-être est-ce une question de nom ? (1)_

_Je lui ai évidemment immédiatement écrit une réponse dans laquelle je l'ai prié de prendre le plus grand soin de lui, de ses enfants et de ses jeunes petits-enfants. J'aurais aussi voulu lui demander s'il comptait revenir mais je sais au plus profond de moi qu'il ne sert à rien de lui demander une telle chose. Il ne reviendra pas._

 

_.o._

 

Frances arriva peu après le déjeuner, en compagnie de ses enfants. Elle fut agréablement surprise mais aussi imminemment inquiète de voir Edith debout et hors de sa chambre. Sa grand-mère fit tout son possible pour la rassurer. Elle allait bien. Frances ne devait pas s'inquiéter.

 

_.o._

 

_La visite de Frances a été un plaisir et ça a été une telle joie de voir les enfants mais mes yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes. Peut-être est-il temps de mettre un point final à cette entrée et de reporter le récit de la visite de Frances à demain, quand je serais moins fatiguée. N'est-ce pas ce que m'a ordonné mon médecin ?_

 

_.o._

 

Avec un sourire, Edith referma son journal et le posa sur sa table de nuit. Elle pensa à sa mère pendant un court instant. Elle n'aurait certainement pas approuvé de la voir écrire son journal alors qu'elle se trouvait déjà dans son lit.

Edith posa ensuite la main sur son journal et ferma les yeux. Elle adressa une rapide prière pour l'âme des siens puis elle s'endormit enfin.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Le grand-père en question est Charles Phantomhive, le père de Valence et Frédéric et donc le beau-père d'Edith. On se penchera sur lui un de ces jours, c'est promis. On ne devrait pas trop se pencher en revanche sur le petit fils du même nom (le fils d'Edith) mais il fera certainement quelques apparitions dans les one-shot consacrés à Claudia.


End file.
